


Siete Semanas

by la_ermitana



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_ermitana/pseuds/la_ermitana
Summary: King George meets the newest and littlest member of queen familia.
Relationships: Teresa Mendoza & James Valdez, Teresa Mendoza/James Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Siete Semanas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if that’s how I would wish for jeresa to have happily ever after but I was just trying to tie up the story. The point is that they have a family and I wanted George to meet her lol. Enjoy! Let me know what you think and check me out on tumblr @la-ermitana (and see for the matching mood board for this fic https://la-ermitana.tumblr.com/post/189002944862/siete-semanas-as-george-and-teresa-made-their-way

As Teresa rubbed her heavy eyes awake she made her way to the front door after a knock came a few seconds ago. She opened the door to see the bright shining face of George Megalos. 

“Hey T-Rex! Or should I say mama T-Rex!”

“Hey George good to see you!” Teresa says back with a giant smile on her face as they embrace for a big bear hug. 

“You look even more glowing than usual!” George says with a wink.

“It must be the 2 and a half hours of sleep I been getting.” Teresa says with a giggle. “Come in.”

As George and Teresa made their way to the living area, George’s first sight he sees on the couch is James, holding their new baby daughter. 

“Well I thought I would never live to see the day! Baby Chapo with his very own little baby!”

“Hey George.” James says quietly with a smirk on his face as he continues to cradle the little bundle. 

Teresa sits down next to James and gives a little kiss to the top of the baby’s forehead. George makes his way over and sits himself on the ottoman in front of the two new parents. 

James gently passes the baby to Teresa. 

“Say hola, Lucia!” Teresa says endearingly and turns her toward George. 

Little Lucia coos lightly as she opens her eyes and looks up to the big bearded man in front of her. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Teresa asks excitedly. 

“Ohhh well...will GI James let me within 10 feet of his precious baby girl?”

“I think I can make an exception for Uncle George.” James says endearingly. 

“Uncle George?! Well that’s just the greatest title ever bestowed upon me! I am honored!”

The three lightly chuckle as Teresa helps George hold Lucia. 

“Well look at that. She just lights up the whole world. There’s a new principesa in town!” George says glowingly toward James and Teresa, still looking on in awe at their daughter. “You are the luckiest and may I say the safest little girl in the whole world. Your momma and daddy are lucky to have you. And you don’t even cry! Hell I’d cry if I saw me!”

“She’s pretty mellow. She didn’t cry when Pote and Kelly Anne held her either.” Teresa says. 

“Of course Princess Peach is the mellow type! They weren’t exactly the life of the party when I met them either!” George continues to jokingly whisper to Lucia in his arms. 

As the three continued to catch up Teresa looked at the clock on the wall. 

“It’s time to put her down for her nap. Probably a lot of excitement for her.”

“You’re telling me! See ya Princess Peach.” George says as he passes the little baby back to Teresa. James gets up, “I’ll take her to her room. You two sit.”

“Thank you. Te amo Lucia.” Teresa says to her partner and daughter with a smile. James takes the baby in his arms and gives a quick kiss to Teresa then a kiss to Lucia’s head. 

“Come on Luce. Time for a nap”, he whispers as he makes his way down the hall to the upstairs with her. 

Teresa continues to look on with a smile on her face. 

“How you holding up darlin?” George asks. 

Teresa flicks her attention back to George with a smile. 

“You just look so in love with your new family. And Baby Chapo is quite the doting papa.” 

“He is. He’s great with Lucy. I couldn’t be happier.” 

“You ever miss the excitement of the business?”

“I thought I would. But when I look at James and the baby they make it all worth it. Boaz has come around a lot and I’m glad the business went to him. Kelly Anne is managing the hotel for me while I get things settled at home so I’m really good. Plus it’s safer this way. I didn’t know if I could bring a baby into my world. I thought I always had to choose. But James was so supportive. Even when I didn’t know what to do when I found out I was pregnant. He wanted what I wanted and for me to do what made me happy. That made me realize this is what I wanted. I achieved my goals. Legitimized my businesses. I have the resources to provide and protect my family. That’s all I can ask for.”

“Well good for you principesa. Because as much as we miss you in the game, you look right at home here. And the hotel is doing very well!” 

Teresa nods on modestly. 

“I lost track of time already. How old is the new mini principessa now?”

“She’s seven weeks. And it’s been a wonderful seven weeks of my life.”

“And you sure have done some badass shit in your day for comparison!”

“But I wouldn’t give up anything I’ve been through. I met James. We been through everything together and came out stronger. My business is doing well. Now we really do have it all. He is having Pote cover security while he is home with me too.”

“Well you keep on keeping on! And when I’m in town, I have the greatest place to stay and the best company to visit!”

“You’re welcome here any time George. I already let Kelly Anne know you’re here and your suite is ready.”

“Right on! Getting business done as usual! That’s my girl!”


End file.
